How I See
by italianbellaHP
Summary: This is just a few biographies of how the second generation see themselves through my eyes. Please review! Flames are accepted.  Remember, it's just an experiment. :D The parts will be short.
1. Lucy

**A/N: Hey, readers. :)**

**I know I'm supposed to be working on **_**A Burning of a New Flame**_** and **_**The Hearts Captured**_**, but I just really liked the idea of these one-shots.**

**And on with the story…**

_Lucy…_

My name is Lucille Claire Weasley – Lucy for short. If you even think about calling me Lucille, I will hex you. I hate my name.

I'm the youngest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley; my older sister being Molly who was named after my paternal grandmother.

I don't exactly look like the rest of my family, more taking my mother's looks with wavy, auburn locks and hazel green eyes. My skin was more olive than porcelain, and my face wasn't splashed with small freckles on the nose like my older sister.

I'm 15 years old, just having my birthday on Valentine's Day. That's right; I'm supposed to be a love baby, right?

Wrong.

I'm nothing like that, according to family and mostly my father and sister.

Apparently, I'm stubborn, rebellious and tend to be loud. But isn't everyone in my family headstrong? I admit, I have a horrible temper and lash out at anyone for basically anything, but that's not my fault.

An example of that are Molly and my constant bickering. We argue over everything; but it doesn't help that we're so different. She's more like my father; studious, and organized, whereas I'm more artsy and love to have fun.

I love the outdoors, and I play Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since second year, much to my father's displeasure.

I'm known at school, but otherwise I keep to myself. I'm not generally liked, I guess, but... so what? I have a group of tight-kit friends, and my best friend would be my cousin; Dominique.

Dom and I always hung out, usually outside under one of those big trees with our legs sprawled out, my hair and her honey-blonde waves flapping in the gentle breeze.

We mostly talked.

I don't know what about, but usually about anything that popped into our heads.

She was my best friend, and had always been close.

She was a few months older, her birthday in December, but she was still in the same year as I – fifth year.

I usually keep to myself, though I tend to be loud and adventurous. I loved to climb trees and just run, run wherever I could until my father caught me.

The climbing trees bit still remained occasionally, but I still loved to run about.

I also loved swimming. Just being under the waves was like a second-nature to me. I was an excellent swimmer, but of course, I never really got to spend time in my freedom because of school.

Speaking of Hogwarts, did I mention how much fun it was? Well, apart from the actual subjects of course.

I was a lot like my Aunt Ginny. Ever since Teddy Lupin had started, I'd been excited but had immediately regretted it because of the classes.

I'm fiercely loyal to my family and friends, and because of that, the Sorting Hat _almost_ put me in Hufflepuff. But I'm also brave, like the lion on our emblem.

I may not look it, but I truly am a Weasley.

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**I don't really like this. But it's just mainly a biography of how the characters would describe themselves in my eyes. Of course, this is only the second generation.**

**Anyway, flames are accepted, more the better.**

**So please review!**

**-italianbellaHP xo**


	2. Molly

_Molly…_

Hello, there. My name Is Molly Minerva Weasley.

I'm the proud and studious daughter of Percival Weasley and Audrey Weasley, and the wonderful older sister of dear Lucille.

People wonder if she's actually my sister. We look absolutely nothing alike, our hair colour for instance. Mine is straight and crimson, all while hers is auburn waves.

No, I'm not jealous. Why would I, Molly, be jealous of Lucy?

I'm 17, and currently in my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've almost completed my NEWTs and have received top marks, all O's (Outstanding), for all my tests, quizzes and homework assignment this year.

I'm extremely smart, and tend to rival with my father and Aunt Hermione with my skills at revising books.

Mother says I'm a bit on the obnoxious side. Do I seem obnoxious to you? That's preposterous!

Sure, I may boast about my achievements a little, but does that make me like my sister or cousin Victoire, who's always flipping her sunny strands? No.

I'm completely and utterly modest; unless someone seems to be deceived because of their lack of skill in the learning area.

Sometimes, I don't understand why I'm not in Ravenclaw. Yes, I am brave but all the students say I should be in Ravenclaw. It's been seven years of education, and I still have no idea. That's about the only thing I'm clueless about… And my sisters odd personality.

I'm currently studying to be a Healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Of course, I chose this profession as my future goal because of the organizational structure and the way my skills will be worth there. I know it'll be a challenge, but I'm definitely ready for the challenge.

Now, back to my family.

Er… What did you want to know exactly?

Well, we can start with Lucy.

Lucy; my baby sister. She may be 15, but I still see her as the child who needs to be protected. I tried to take her under my wing, but she just wouldn't follow the rules of respect, and eventually rebelled against everything the adults of my family told her.

Sometimes, she turns soft and tells me her problems, but that's only when I let my insecure mask down. Yes, I admit it. I, Molly Weasley the second, am a little insecure.

We tend to argue over silly things – from breakfast to books, from wands to lollies.

Soon she'll be protesting that Edward Cullen is ugly.

I enjoy reading muggle novels, and seem to have taken interest in mystery novels. I don't know, I just enjoy the way it keeps you in suspense.

I absolutely adore classical music, none of that silly noise that Lucy calls pop which she blasts from her large, black stereo in her violet room.

She always does that over the summer.

Hang on, enough about Lucy. This was supposed to be about me. Not the nuisance I call my sibling.

I mostly take after my father. I'm bespectacled sometimes too, wearing black-rimmed, rectangle shaped glasses. But I only need them for reading.

I have his hair and pale skin, and have a few freckles dotted along my nose and rosy cheeks.

Is it odd how some of my family look nothing alike?

Anyway, I best be going. I need to finish off my Herbology extra credit work, anyway.

Please, do everyone a favour and start acting like me. You'll go far in life.

**A/N: Someone's stuck-up, eh?**

**Haha, I just want to try something different. But this is sort of based off my friend's vision of how Molly's personality would be like if JK Rowling wrote a book based on their personalities.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, and remember, flames are accepted. :)**

**-italianbellaHP xo**


	3. Victoire

_Victoire…_

Does it really matter that I have a French accent much like my mother's? Or that I'm slightly girly? Or that I have a boyfriend? No!

It shouldn't.

Just because I'm the eldest cousin on papa's side, doesn't mean I have to set every example.

I really hate being the eldest, but this is why I mostly stay with Teddy. He seems to be the only one who understands me, no matter how much Dominique or Lucy say they do. They're too young, and besides, they're not the eldest.

Nique's my little sister, her hair honey blonde with pale skin and soft blue eyes like my handsome though scarred father. Unlike me or Dom, my little brother, Louis, doesn't really have an accent but can speak perfect French too since _grand-mère_, and Gabrielle and _grand-père_ don't speak much English.

I speak fluent French too. "_J'aime__ ma famille_."

I just said I loved my family. See?

I admit I do love my family; I just loathe being the eldest so much. It also doesn't help when you really stand out in a family of redheads.

I have platinum blonde hair, with ice-blue eyes a lot like my mother, Fleur Delacour-Weasley. I'm also 19 this year, having finished school at Hogwarts two years ago.

I'm not living at Shell Cottage, but rather living in a two bedroom apartment with Teddy in Diagon Alley where I work as the assistant of Madam Malkin's dress shop.

I really love working there; I've always been into fashion and act a lot like my aunt Gabrielle.

I'm not exactly stuck-up like someone I know, but can come across it. I'm fairly laid-back but I can get highly temperamental if someone messes with one of my loved ones; I feel it's my job to protect them and I do at all times. That's why I live close to home.

I haven't really mastered the art of Apparating, but with Teddy's help I'm trying, though I much prefer the Floo Network.

I'm scared of heights but still play Quidditch with my cousins, no matter how bad I play. I have a strategy, see, I'm quick and I stay low, passing upwards so my team can get the goal.

But I'm a pretty slow flier, so I don't really like Quidditch. It's fun, just not my hobby or anything I'd like to do as a career choice in the future.

I'm pretty close with my cousin James, because of us being close in age. He's only three years younger than me after all.

Molly's… around my age but we don't exactly get along that well.

Mum (_Maman_ in French) says it's my fault and I should start acting my age, but it isn't. Besides, we don't bicker as much as Lucy and Molly. They're even worse.

But I love them all the same, and always have a good laugh.

Anyone, I must be getting back to work before the old bat here at work bites my head off.

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know. :D**

**-italianbellaHP xo**


	4. Louis

_Louis…_

James!

Oops, sorry about that. I just got muggle chewing gum in my hair.

My name is Louis Weasley. I'm part veela, thanks to my French mother, and also inherited my father's hair – though it's a bit lighter because I look like my mum.

I'm the youngest of three children, my two older sisters being Victoire and Dominique. They're the perfect ones, the ones that my parents favour over myself. I hate it when they do that, I'm the youngest and should be getting attention like Lily or Hugo.

I'm more of the cheeky type but am sensible at the same time. I like to hang out with my cousins James and Fred – though they may find me annoying because I'm younger. James is the prankster of the family and I like to pull them too; especially if I'm going to get him back.

Speaking of, I need to get him back for this stupid gum in my hair. How did I fall for that?

Let alone, how did he get it anyway? Probably from Uncle Harry or Uncle George.

I like going to my uncle's store – it's the best! I love going to work with my dad, I find it interesting. Egypt is awesome. I went into a pyramid once, and Dominique followed. I scared her with a fake pharaoh crown thingy and she ran out screaming. Good times, good times.

I'm really adventurous, and I love to go exploring around the school and sometimes wander about the Rubeus Hagrid. My whole family's really good friends with him – he's basically is my family.

He even introduced me to Grawp, last week! But shh! Don't tell my mother or my sisters. Knowing Victoire, she'll tell Teddy who'll tell Uncle Harry who'll tell Aunt Ginny who'll tell my dad who'll tell my mum.

And now I'm breathing heavily from lack of breath.

I like to play Quidditch with my cousins, even though I prefer to play in the Seeker position. I'm light, and I can run pretty fast, so I can play it alright.

I'm 14 years old, a year younger than my cousin Lucy. I'm in my fourth year, and like the rest of my family, in the brave Gryffindor with the lion. Did I mention that lions were my favourite animal?

I think I'm brave. I'd definitely call myself I, I guess. My favourite subject at school is Potions – the only one I'm actually good at.

I usually spend my time reading or playing Wizard's Chess in the common room on one of the oak desks, me versus anyone whose brave enough to take the challenge. But it's mainly me and Albus who play.

I don't exactly like to study, but tend to when needed for say a test or quiz for next class.

Speaking of, I have one for tomorrow I need to study for.

…Stupid Herbology.

Anyway, I need to find that textbook. I think it's in the bottom of my trunk, or maybe one of my friends borrowed it. _Accio_ should work.

Bye.


End file.
